


Romancing Professor Smith

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jackie Tyler has taken a liking to Rose's maths tutor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Who Contest Stories and Archive





	Romancing Professor Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Eleven once mentioned he helped Rose with her math homework so I wrote this in response to it, knowing how Jackie was with Nine. Plus, Eleven is quite fetching, so why wouldn't she? Written for the "like" prompt for who_contest.

“Ah, ‘ello, Professor Smith, so good of you to come…” 

Things the Doctor noticed first: Jackie Tyler was leaning provocatively against the doorframe of their flat, blocking his way inside. She leered at him with the intensity of a burning sun and created an immediate feeling of awkwardness.

He fiddled with his bowtie and grinned at the sultry host. “Ah, thank you, uh, Mrs. Tyler, right, um… you said Rose was having trouble with her maths again?” 

Jackie sighed dramatically. “Ugh, it’s like she doesn’t even retain anything. Got her marks today and another failing grade!” 

“Yes, well, we’ll have to take care of that,” Professor Smith said with a cough and cleared his throat. Jackie had tried to cross her arms over her chest and accentuate her bosom without attracting much notice. 

With Jackie Tyler, of course, there was no such thing as subtlety.

He waited for her to move out of the doorway with a long, pointed stare, and she batted her eyes at him before slinking aside to allow him entry. The Doctor spotted the young Rose immediately, sulking at their tiny kitchen table and furrowing her brow in concentration as she stabbed her pencil onto her homework. The Doctor smiled gently as he watched her.

Suddenly, movement behind him made him jump. He yelped, assessing if he really had felt a hand on his bottom or if it was an accident as Jackie moved past him in the narrow hallway. 

Rose and Jackie watched him owlishly, and he laughed it off. 

“Pardon me,” Jackie said innocently. Rose rolled her eyes, going back to her work. The Doctor looked over her shoulder as she fretted over her homework.

“Well, young Rose, what can I help you with tonight?” he finally said, breaking some of the awkward tension. He could feel Jackie’s eyes boring into him like a starving predator as she sipped a glass of white wine in the corner. 

“Stupid rubbish algebra,” Rose declared with a groan, and stabbed her pencil on the paper in frustration and breaking the lead.

The Doctor was about to respond to Rose when Jackie spoke again, apparently impatient with the lack of attention he was giving her.

“Professor, do you need something to eat? Maybe some tea? It might be a long while before Rose understands her homework, and you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to,” she said, and she took another noisy sip of her wine before meeting his eyes. “Stay the night even... if you need to … for Rose.”

He let out a nervous, screechy laugh and began fiddling with his tweed coat. She smiled at him invitingly, and he realized the laughter just wouldn’t quit. He wagged a finger at her.

“Now, now, Mrs. Tyler, you know my wife wouldn’t much like that,” the Doctor said.

Jackie pouted at him and sniffed. “Your wife is a lucky woman,” Jackie murmured, taking a gulp of wine this time. 

The Doctor shook his head and responded with encouragement. “She might not agree with you there...”

The Doctor returned his attention to Rose, but he could still feel Jackie watching them as she sulked in the corner. After a few hours, the Doctor was content that the young Rose grasped the basic concepts and had more confidence in her abilities. 

Heading back to his TARDIS, the Doctor let out a long sigh of relief. He chuckled to himself. He very much enjoyed helping a younger Rose Tyler with her homework. Algebra problems and Geometry theorems were a lot easier, however, than dealing with her mum.

END


End file.
